1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connector assembly, and more particularly to a receptacle connector and a plug connector with anti-mismating members for preventing incorrectly mating.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid development of electronic technologies, connector assemblies have been widely used in electronic devices for exchanging information and data with external devices. A conventional connector usually includes an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing and a metallic shell enclosing the insulative housing. The connector assembly includes a receptacle connector for being mounted to a circuit board and a plug connector for mating with the receptacle connector.
In order to meet the requirements of stable signal transmission and high effective transmission of the electronic devices, strong mating stabilization of the electrical connector needs to be ensured. However, the contacts of the conventional receptacle connector are usually directly inserted into the insulative housing without locking structures, as a result that the contacts easily withdraw from the insulative housing. Besides, since there is no reasonable mismatching protection structure, the plug connector can be incorrectly inserted into unmatchable receptacle connectors.
Hence, a connector assembly with improved anti-mismating structures is desired.